Bajo el muérdago
by AureaAspen
Summary: Es Navidad, Harry y Ron se han ido. Hermione y Draco se quedán, qué pasará? Leánlo ustedes mismos! RR pliss! DM&HG Ultimo capi ARRIBA!
1. Malfoy se queda

**_

* * *

_**

El primer fic largo que publico aquí. Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews (por fiiii).

Esto lo hago por diversión y por que adoro escribir, mo con fines de lucro. Todos los personajes aquí citados son de J.K.Rowling, no mios (aunque me gustaría no digo que no).

Sin nada más que decir, les deseo una buena lectura.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bajo El Muérdago**_

**__**

Fiesta de Navidad, época para todos feliz, para alegrías, para sorpresas, para regalos… y para amores.

_1º Capítulo; Malfoy se queda._

Un año más, Draco Malfoy, 16 años, rubio, alto, ojos grises con matices plateados y dorados, de porte atlético y elegante, volvería a pasar la Navidad con sus padres y los amigos de éstos. Eso incluía soportar, también en Navidad a Crabbe y Goyle, eso por si no tenía suficiente en todo el curso.

Se estaba preparando para subir al tren, cuando se le ocurrió: No iba a ir, se quedaría allí en Hogwarts a pasar la Navidad.

Rápidamente, subió al tren, bajó su baúl y la jaula con su lechuza parda dentro y saltó de vuelta a la estación. Crabbe y Goyle, que habían ido a comprar unas golosinas al carrito de las chucherías, le vieron bajarse. Estaba el tren arrancando ya, cuando le preguntaron;

-¿A dónde vas?.

-Es a donde no voy lo que deberíais preguntar.-les dijo, ellos no entendieron ni una palabra.

El tren aceleraba y ellos seguían ahí, cuando se puso en marcha Draco se apresuró a decir:

-¡Decidle a mis padres que éste año me quedo!.-cuando el tren desapareció de la vista, añadió negando con la cabeza.-Memos.

Y así, sonrió, y recogiendo su lechuza y su baúl, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, para pasar la que sería la más inolvidable de todas las Navidades venideras.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Hermione Granger, 16 años, guapa, alta, cabellos castaños, ojos miel-oro, piel dorada y de cuerpo bien formado, miraba por la ventana.

Estaba pensativa, ya que se quedaría allí sola, puesto que sus dos amigos se iban cada uno a un lugar a pasar la Navidad. Ron a su casa y Harry a casa de Remus Lupin. En principio, era solo Ron el que se iba a pasar las Navidades con su familia y Harry se quedaría con ella, ya que sus padres se iban de viaje y no podían pasar la Navidad con ella, pero en el último momento, Lupin había enviado una carta proponiéndole a Harry pasar las Navidades con él. Naturalmente, Harry aceptó.

Y así se encontraba ella, allí sola y aburrida, observando como la gente entraba en el tren, que después se alejaría con sus dos amigos en su interior.

Así estaba cuando algo la sorprendió. Malfoy había subido al tren, estaba bajando su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza, para luego saltar del tren y no volverse a subir.

Hermione no tenía palabras para describir aquello. Vio como Malfoy les gritaba algo a sus dos amigos y luego se daba la vuelta, y regresaba a Hogwarts.

"_Así que, Malfoy se queda. Interesante, ¿por qué lo hará?"_, pensó Hermione viendo como Malfoy llegaba a la puerta principal del castillo y entraba.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En el comedor sólo había unos cuantos estudiantes de Gryffindor de séptimo, cuatro o cinco de segundo y tercero de varias casas, algunos más de quinto de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, y ellos dos de sexto.

Dumbledore había echo aparecer una mesa central en donde se sentarían todos ya que eran pocos.

En la comida, se encontraron. Primero entró él y se sentó y luego ella y también se sentó, aunque bien alejada, bajo la sugerente mirada de Draco.

"_Me gustaría saber por que se ha quedado,…y también por que me ha mirado así" _pensó Hermione.

"_Granger también se ha quedado. Puede que estas Navidades resulten más… interesantes de lo que esperaba y quizás,… menos aburridas de lo que creía"_ pensó Draco y sonrió satisfecho.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y volviendo la cabeza, comenzaron lo que sería una ignorancia pura y dura.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capi, espero que les haya gustado. 

Sean buenos y dejenme un par de reviews!!! 

Hadta la próxima!! 

AureaAspen 


	2. El libro olvidado

Como sabéis, esto no es mío es de J.K.Rowling y muchos etc…

Antes de nada, gracias por los reviews:

DrEaM-KaT  me alegra de que te guste mi historia, a mi también me gusta! Y sí, también adoro a Sirius, a que es lindo! Aquí esta el segundo capi, espero que te siga gustando. Ah! Y si te gustan los merodeadores, pásate por mi otra historia, Un Novio Para Mi Hermana y Todo Por Una Poción, a ver si te gustan!

Les-cam  me alegro de que a ti también te haya gustado, y a ver si este capi es un poquito más largo!

ChIk-SoAd  aquí tienes el capi! Y creo que es más largo, que lo disfrutes!

Karlila  ya he seguido! Para que la sigas disfrutando!

Kirlatan  me gusta que te guste el principio, pero es eso, el principio! Gracias

Analía  espero que este también te guste!

S.Lestrange  me repito, pero espero que tambien te guste!

Mariana  aquí esta el segundo capi, que te guste!

A todos los demás que leyeron, gracias también.

Y ahora el capi.

_2º Capítulo; El libro olvidado._

Días después, Hermione se encontraba en las cocinas, comiendo algo. Esa mañana no había desayunado, y ahora, a media mañana tenía un poco de hambre que combatía comiéndose unos pasteles con té, a la vez que se entretenía leyendo una novela.

Estaba tan absorta leyendo un capítulo del libro, que no se percató de que una persona había entrado en las cocinas y la miraba divertido.

-¿Ni comiendo puedes dejar de meter la nariz en los libros?.-preguntó el chico.

Hermione casi se atraganta con el último trozo de pastel. Bebió rauda el té, pero éste resultó estar hirviendo, con lo que se quemó la lengua. Escupió el té, que parecía fuego en su boca y fue corriendo a beber del grifo. Los Elfos Domésticos no le dijeron nada, pero acudieron casi al instante a limpiar los restos de té y pastel que había en la mesa y el suelo.

El muchacho, que había presenciado la peculiar escena rompió en carcajadas que tronaron por toda la sala.

Hermione se limpió la barbilla de los restos del té que había escupido y le miró enfadada.

-Malfoy…-susurró apretando fuertemente los puños contra su cuerpo con los brazos estirados.

Éste, por su parte, ajeno a la molestia de Hermione, estaba que se tronchaba de risa e incluso le caían unas lágrimas.

Hermione no pudo aguantar la rabia y se dirigió a él, levantó la mano y…

…Draco la frenó.

Hermione había intentado darle una bofetada, pero él había sido más rápido y le había cogido la muñeca a tiempo, cuando estaba a escasos cinco centímetros.

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta, paralizada de la impresión. Él la miraba con una mezcla de maldad y enfado. Ella se asustó un poco, le pareció reducirse de tamaño, mientras que él parecía hacerse más grande.

De repente, la soltó y pasando de ella se dirigió a una mesa y les pidió a los Elfos que le trajeran algo de comer.

Hermione se quedó perpleja, se dio la vuelta y le observó. Se fijó en como cogía los cubiertos, en la elegancia con la que los manejaba y la soltura que demostraba cortando un simple pedazo de tarta y llevándoselo a la boca. La forma en que masticaba los alimentos y como se los tragaba sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

"_Está claro que lo han enseñado a comer"_, pensó Hermione.

Entonces, a Hermione le rugieron las tripas y Draco se dio cuenta de que ella aún seguía ahí.

"_¿Qué querrá, la dejo irse sin decirle nada y se queda ahí mirándome"_, pensó Draco para sí observándola extrañado.

"_Hermione, ¿pero qué te pasa, por qué te quedas aquí parada viéndole?"_, pensó a su vez Hermione.

Así que, tras unos segundos de incertidumbre que les parecieron eternos, en los que ambos se encontraban allí parados mirándose mutuamente sin saber ni que decir ni que hacer, los dos reaccionaron y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

Draco regresó su atención a su comida, pero había perdido el apetito y Hermione estaba a punto de irse cuando Draco dijo:

-Granger, espera.

Hermione abrió los ojos, aún con la mano sobre el pomo. Bajó la mano del pomo, y se dio la vuelta lentamente, entre recelosa y desconfiada. Finalmente se dio la vuelta al completo y le miró. Draco ante éste gesto enarcó las cejas y la miró de reojo. Luego miró hacia un lado de la mesa.

-Te olvidabas del libro.-le dijo simplemente señalándoselo.

Hermione se sorprendió, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de ella sólo salió un escueto "Oh".

Velozmente se dirigió a la mesa y al ir a coger el libro se dio cuenta de que estaba manchado de té.

-¡Oh no!.-se lamentó Hermione.

Draco sintió curiosidad y miró a Hermione. Entonces vio la razón por la que se lamentaba la chica. El libro estaba manchado de té.

-Tranquila no te preocupes, mi madre me enseñó un conjuro para limpiar estas cosas…como era…-dijo pensativo.

Hermione no cabía en sí de la incredulidad. ¿Realmente era Draco Malfoy el que estaba frente a ella, ¿el mismo Draco Malfoy que la había insultado durante cinco años?.

-¡Ya lo recuerdo! _Tergeo Tersi Tersum_.-dijo y al instante el libro parecía nuevo.

Hermione estaba impresionada, él… ¡él!. ¡La había ayudado ÉL!. Estaba soñando. Estaba segura, aquello era un extraño sueño del que despertaría y que cuando bajara al Gran Comedor lo comprobaría, por que Malfoy la ignoraría.

Así que, sin decir nada salió por la puerta de las Cocinas y comenzó a correr. Draco observó sorprendido como se iba, se hincó de hombros y continuó comiendo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Hermione se había dejado allí el libro. La curiosidad se apoderó de él. Tenía curiosidad de saber lo que le gustaba leer a la Gryffindor. De tal manera que cogió el libro y comenzó a hojearlo. Tenía unas 200 páginas, repartidas en unos 20 capítulos de 10 páginas cada uno aproximadamente.

Se sintió interesado en el libro que tenía entre las manos, de modo que cogiendo unas galletas y una botella de cerveza de mantequilla puso rumbo a su Sala Común que en aquellos momentos estaba totalmente vacía.

Nada más llegar observó como los Elfos habían dejado todo en orden y lo habían limpiado todo. Dejó el libro en una de las mesas y se acercó a mirar por la ventana. Nevaba. La nieve caía, silenciosa, sumisa…sin interrupción.


	3. Beso en mano

_3º Capítulo; Beso en mano._

Estuvo un rato más observando a la nieve caer y se fijó en que era la hora de comer, cuando el reloj de cuco que había en la Sala Común comenzó a sonar. Miró al reloj que marcaba las dos en punto y decidió que lo mejor era bajar ya.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, observó como lo habían arreglado para la ocasión: en el techo la nieve caía sin parar; las velas que antes iluminaban el salón fueron cambiadas por hadas, que iban de un lugar a otro sin descanso, iluminando cada uno de los rincones del antiguo salón; donde antes había cuatro mesas, había ahora una única mesa, adornada con un mantel blanco a juego con las cortinas que tapaban las ventanas del Gran Salón; y el que parecía un comedor común de colegio, ahora se había convertido en un enorme salón hogareño.

-Ah, Sr. Malfoy…-oyó que le llamaban.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Dumbledore, que lo miraba sonriente.

-Parece que ha sido usted el primero en llegar…-continuó Dumbledore.

-Sí, eso parece…-corroboró Draco asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ah, Sta. Granger, ¿qué le parece la decoración?. Los Elfos se han esforzado especialmente para la ocasión.-le dijo Dumbledore a Hermione que acababa de llegar corriendo de su Sala Común.

Hermione sonrió y se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore tenía razón, el Gran Comedor había quedado especialmente acogedor.

-Ha quedado muy bonito Prof. Dumbledore.

-Si, ¿verdad?. Me alegro de que os guste.

Y diciendo esto avanzó un poco hacia el interior del salón. Entonces, justo antes de que ninguno de los dos diera un paso para entrar en el Gran Comedor, Dumbledore se volteó y señalando para arriba les dijo:

-No vallan a romper la tradición.-y de esa forma se volvió de nuevo y se dirigió a su lugar para sentarse, presidiendo toda la mesa.

Hermione y Draco se miraron extrañados y luego dirigieron su mirada al techo de la puerta. Allí vieron el muérdago. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y bajó negando la cabeza. Draco abrió la boca y alzando las cejas miró a Hermione que seguía negando ahora con los brazos puestos en jarras.

-¿De qué tradición habla?.-preguntó Draco dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-¿No lo sabes Malfoy, ¿no sabes la tradición del muérdago de Navidad?.-preguntó a su vez Hermione incrédula.

Draco negó rotundamente con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos enarcando una ceja, esperando la respuesta de la chica. Ella sonrió de soslayo mirando al suelo y comenzó a hablar:

-La tradición del Muérdago es una de las tradiciones muggles más antiguas. Se dice que, cuando pasas bajo el muérdago y a la vez pasa una persona del sexo opuesto, esas dos personas se tienen que dar un beso.-explicó Hermione un poco sonrojada.

-¿Y específica de qué tipo deben de ser los besos, por que los hay de muchos tipos: los de cariño, los de protección, los de amor, los de respeto…-comenzó a decir Draco.

-Supongo que eso depende de la relación que tengan los que pasen bajo el muérdago. Por ejemplo; los que sean amigos se lo darán con cariño, los enamorados obviamente con amor, los familiares me imagino que de protección y los desconocidos de respeto.-comentó pensativa Hermione.

-En ese caso…-empezó Draco.-…me debes un beso.

Y sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, Draco le había cogido la mano y se la estaba besando galantemente. Luego la miró fijamente y Hermione percibió un extraño, pero atrayente brillo en los ojos del chico, que se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentarse en uno de los sitios, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Instantáneamente ella hizo lo mismo, sentándose justo en frente del muchacho que se quedó mirándola con singularidad. Hermione sonrió tímidamente y sus mejillas se tornaron de color rosado. Draco la miró y sonriendo de lado le devolvió la sonrisa.

"_Increíble, ¡me ha sonreído!"_, pensó Draco y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

"_La verdad es que parece otro, pero aún no me puedo fiar de él completamente"_, pensó Hermione y entonces, _"¡me sonrió!"._

Bueno! Parece que les gustó la historia, no saben cuanto me alegro!

Hoy tocaba actualizar todo esto, así estoy poniendo un capi o dos en cada uno de los ffs que no son One – Shots. Y como ya llevo diciendo en dos o tres, la contestación de reviews está prohibida, por lo que no les puedo contestar a sus preguntas.

Por eso, y tal y como he dicho antes (parezco un disco rayado) les dejo mi e-mail, para lo que quieran; si lo prefieren, me dejan su e-mail, y yo les contestaré.

Ciao!

Cordiales Saludos de AureaAspen.


	4. Piedras al lago

_4º Capítulo; Piedras al lago._

La comida terminó pronto, o al menos eso les pareció a ellos dos, que se miraban de vez en cuando, como si fuera un juego de niños en el que tenían que permanecer el mayor tiempo mirando al otro sin ser descubiertos.

Los dos se levantaron de la mesa casi a la par, y también hubieran llegado a la puerta a la vez si Hermione no se hubiera parado y hubiera permitido que pasara primero Draco. Cosa de la que él ni se inmutó.

Hermione se dirigió a su Sala Común estando pensativa. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo, ¿a qué venía ese cambio tan repentino en Malfoy?. Decidió averiguarlo, a parte de que no tenía cosa mejor que hacer. Entró en su habitación, y cogiendo una capa de invierno se la puso por encima de los hombros. Como estaba cerca de la ventana, miró por ella y lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto.

Malfoy estaba enfurecido, y gritaba a la vez que tiraba grandes rocas al lago de manera descontrolada. Hermione abrió la boca y casi sin darse cuenta estaba corriendo escaleras abajo en busca del chico. Llegó casi sin aliento al borde del lago, en donde Malfoy se había sentado con los brazos rodeando sus piernas. Hermione se arrodilló a su lado, respirando entrecortadamente y cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¿Estas… bien?.-consiguió preguntar.

-¿Y tú lo preguntas, deberías preguntártelo a ti misma.-dijo él mirándola de reojo.-Si, yo estoy bien, pero tú respira hondo y tranquilízate, que te vas a asfixiar.-le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro para darle apoyo.

Hermione puso una mano en el pecho intentando tranquilizarse. Suspiró y empezó a tener control sobre su respiración de nuevo. Draco la miró y quitó la mano del hombro de la chica, se levantó y sacudiéndose se dirigió a su Sala Común. Hermione también se levantó y le siguió.

-¿A dónde vas?.-le dijo.

Él no se molestó en darse la vuelta, si no que continuó andando como si no la hubiera oído, aunque la había escuchado a la perfección.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A partir de ese momento, Draco comenzó a evitarla. No sabía por qué, pero Hermione tenía algo que le hacía sentir especial y eso le asustaba. Había comenzado a leer el libro de ella y le había gustado. Trataba sobre los amoríos adolescentes que se tienen a esta edad, las confusiones, las mariposas en el estómago… todas esas cosas que nos hacen sentir diferentes, aunque todos seamos iguales.

Hermione se dio cuenta de la evitaba y de que cada vez que la veía en las comidas se ponía nervioso y esquivaba sus miradas. Comprendió que, para alguien que se hacía el duro, que descubrieran que no era tan de piedra como parecía tenía que ser difícil, por ello no intentó acercársele, pero le observaba siempre que surgía la oportunidad.

Draco paseaba por los jardines de Hogwarts siempre pensativo. No comprendía lo que había comenzado a sentir por la chica a la que se suponía que odiaba. Eso le recordó al protagonista del libro. Él también se sentía así, hasta que descubrió que se había enamorado de la chica protagonista. ¿Era quizás lo que sentía hacia la Gryffindor lo mismo que el protagonista del libro?. No estaba del todo seguro.

A Hermione cada vez le atraía más ese aire misterioso que rodeaba a su enemigo. Siempre le veía pensativo y con la mirada perdida. Intentaba descifrar esa cosa que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que le veía. No lo entendía, ¿qué tenía él que la cautivaba de aquella manera?

Lilita Malfoy: no se como tomar eso de cute. Significa cutre?

Hermivir12: ya lo seguí!

Annie Ryddle: sip, que galante. Yo tb kiero uno de esos, pero no abundan, verdad?

Lara: muchas gracias! Aki esta al siguiente.

Analía: una simple palabra, que aunque parezca poco, significa mucho para mi. Gracias.

Anyaku Love: mi regalo, para ti! Jajaja, tanta plegaria surgió efecto.

Verónica: que bueno que te gusto. Y creeme no eres la primera que me dice eso de los capis más largos, pero es que ya esta casi completo. Sorry.

TercySScloe: ke chulo el nombre! Y gracias por tu aclaración, es cierto, no solo parece…

Terry Moon: espero que te siga gustando!

Black angel: ya actualicé!

Jajaja! Me encantan los reviews! Gracias a todos, en serio!

Cordiales Saludos de AureaAspen.


	5. Regalos de Navidad

_5º Capítulo; Regalos de Navidad._

El día de Nochebuena, Dumbledore anunció que podían ir a Hogsmeade a hacer las compras de los regalos de Navidad.

Hermione se abrigó bien, y después de tomar un abundante desayuno se dirigió a los jardines de Hogwarts donde cogió un carruaje que la llevó a Hogsmeade.

Ya allí, comenzó a comprar los regalos: a Harry le compró una Snitch voladora en miniatura que era perseguida por un mini-buscador con la túnica de Gryffindor, a Ron un libro de los Chudley Cannons y a sus padres un par de paquetes de hilo dental que cambiaba de sabor.

Cuando ya hubo terminado decidió dar un paseo por los escaparates a ver si veía algo que le gustara para comprárselo para ella, pero pasando por una de las tiendas se quedó mirando una túnica de gala verde oscura, con el borde de las mangas y el bajo, tejidos de hilo plateado. Se quedó mirando la túnica, luego comprobó el dinero que le quedaba y entró decidida a la tienda. Finalmente salió de la tienda, con un paquete más bajo el brazo y sonriendo satisfecha.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Draco Malfoy por su parte también salió a Hogsmeade, pero a diferencia de ella, no tenía a quién comprarle un regalo. Así que, se dirigió nada más bajar al Caldero Chorreante, donde se tomó una cerveza de mantequilla bien caliente.

Después de pagar, salió y vio que Hermione se alejaba. Entonces por su lado pasó un estudiante de segundo de Gryffindor acompañado de una chica de su misma edad también de la casa.

-¡Eh, chico.-le llamó Draco.

El chico se quedó quieto y se volteó. Al encontrarse frente al Slytherin se asustó. Draco avanzó hacia él y la chica que se había escondido detrás. Metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó unos galeones.

-Toma, y págale una cerveza de mantequilla a esa Gryffindor de ahí. Lo que te sobre te lo puedes quedar.-y diciendo eso se dio la vuelta y se fue.

El chico corrió en busca de Hermione y le contó lo sucedido, dándole los galeones. Luego ella les dio la mitad y les dijo que se fueran. Hermione se quedó pensativa jugando con las monedas en el interior de su mano. Decidió regresar a Hogwarts para empaquetar con papel de colores, los regalos.

Draco continuó andando hasta que se paró frente a una tienda que vendía joyas. Entró y le preguntó al dependiente:

-¿Ustedes realizan encargos?

-Si.-respondió el gerente detrás del mostrador.

-Verá es que quisiera que hiciera este dibujo en un colgante de plata…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Al día siguiente, día de Navidad, Hermione se levantó de un salto. Se desperezó y miró por la ventana. Era un típico día de Navidad, con el cielo azul y nevando suavemente. Ese día se había levantado especialmente contenta y no sabía el por qué.

Se metió en el cuarto de baño y tras darse una relajante ducha de agua caliente, se envolvió en una toalla y salió para vestirse.

Una vez puesta la ropa se dispuso a abrir los regalos. Un libro de pociones amorosas por parte de Ron (qué gracioso él), un jersey y una tarta por parte de la Sra. Weasley, una novela de Ginny y un juego de plumas, tinta y pergaminos de Harry. Pero ahí no acababa la cosa, aún quedaba un regalo más. Era una pequeña cajita de color blanco.

Hermione la cogió y lentamente la abrió, cuando vio su interior, se llevó una mano a la boca.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Draco ya llevaba un rato despierto cuando su despertador sonó a las 9:30. Se desperezó en la cama y lentamente se incorporó. Se fijó en los regalos del suelo. Los mismos de siempre, golosinas de Crabbe y Goyle, un peluche en forma de corazón de la odiosa Pansy Parkinson, ropa de sus padres… y otro regalo.

Draco apartó todos los demás y cogió ese con las manos temblorosas, ¿de quién podía ser? Rasgó el papel y se encontró con una túnica verde con los bordes bordados en hilo plateado. De entre los dobleces de la prenda cayó una nota. La recogió y la leyó:

_Malfoy;_

_Ya sé que no te lo esperabas, pero créeme yo tampoco lo hubiera creído si me lo hubieran dicho a principio de curso. Bueno, no sabía lo que te gustaría así que me inspiré en tu color favorito para elegirla. Espero que te guste,… y que te la pongas._

_Con cariño, _

_Hermione Granger_

Draco se quedó asombrado. Sonrió y ya mas contento bajó a desayunar.

Camino al Gran Salón se encontraron. Estaban en la puerta y se miraron fijamente. Hermione intentó romper el hielo.

-Hola.-lo saludó tímidamente.

Él la sonrió vergonzoso y a modo de respuesta le dijo:

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Mmm… claro.-dijo ella dudosa.

Draco se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección al jardín de Hogwarts. Ya allí se dirigió a los invernaderos. Hermione le seguía a poca distancia. De repente se paró en uno de los invernáculos y abriendo la puerta, entró. Dejó pasar a Hermione y luego cerró la puerta, quedándose ambos allí completamente solos.

Draco comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, mientras Hermione le miraba extrañada. En un momento se dirigió a ella y se paró frente a frente y la besó. Fue un beso corto, pero intenso. Hermione estaba patidifusa, ¿qué había sido eso? Pero es que Draco, estaba igual de asombrado.

-Malfoy, ¿qué…?.-comenzó Hermione.

-Mira Granger, te voy a contar una cosa que no le he contado a nadie y te pido que no me interrumpas.-le dijo rápidamente Draco.

Hermione asintió y se sentó en uno de los bancos del invernadero. Draco si embargo continuó caminando.

-Bien, de acuerdo.-dijo Draco, respiró hondo y comenzó a relatar la historia.-Cuando yo llegué aquí, a Hogwarts, me enamoré perdidamente de una chica. Pero resultó, que esa chica, se empezó a juntar con mi enemigo. Yo, la única forma que tenía de acercarme a ella era insultándola, aunque eso me doliera en el alma cada vez que la veía irse corriendo por los pasillos con lágrimas en los ojos. En tercer curso conseguí quitármela de la cabeza, pero éste año me ha vuelto a gustar.

-¿Quién era esa chica?-preguntó Hermione, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Pues… mmm… -comenzó él.

-¿Soy… yo?-le ayudó Hermione.

&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&

Hola!

Siento muchisisisisisismo la tardanza. Culpa mía.

Este es un poquito más largo, pero no prometo nada en los siguientes, por que los tengo casi completos.

Lara Malfoy-Lynn – jaja. Siento la tardanza, pero… uff! Ni te cuento. Gracias por continuar.

Becky – gracias por el review. Jaja. Si es verdad, cute! Jaja. En fin, espero verte de nuevo.

Hermivir12 – jajaja. Ya estoy aquí!

Terry Moon – yo también estoy contentísima de volver a actualizar, hacía millones de años que no actualizaba esta historia.

USAGI-BBG – gracias. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado.

Mariajose – gracias, y sí, jaja, gracias también por lo de cute.

Victoria Riddle – a mi también me encanta Draco! Lo adoro! Jaja. Y es una de mis _favorite partners_! Jaja.

Siara-love – y naturalmente que te voy a agregar! Soy **aurea14**(barra baja)**9**, ok?

En cuanto a los anónimos que también leen, gracias.

Por cierto, estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte. Ya que a ésta le falta muy poco. Un poco más madura, y con más complicaciones que ésta. Estaría fuera de Hogwarts, todos trabajarían y Voldemort habría pasado a la historia.

¿Qué os parece?

Cordiales saludos de _AureaAspen_.


	6. Respuestas

_6º Capítulo; Respuestas._

Draco bajó la cabeza y asintió lentamente. Hermione avanzó hacia él, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la cajita blanca.

-¿Has sido tú, ¿tú me has hecho éste regalo, verdad?-le dijo ella.

Draco miró hacia una planta esquivando la mirada de la chica, con las mejillas de un tenue color de rosa. Hermione sonrió y se puso frente a él.

Le enseñó la caja, sacó el colgante de su interior y se lo mostró. Era una hermosa cadena de plata de ley, y la medallita era la figura de un león con una serpiente alrededor del cuello. Draco la miró por primera vez a los ojos. Estaban tristes y ya no eran tan fríos como los que siempre había visto Hermione.

-¿No… no lo quieres?-preguntó apenado Draco.

Hermione le sonrió débilmente y él le correspondió con una tímida sonrisa. Ella le entregó el colgante, se dio la vuelta y levantándose el pelo le dijo:

-¿Me lo pones?

Draco sonrió a espaldas de la muchacha y delicadamente le colocó el colgante alrededor del cuello. Sin querer rozó la nuca de Hermione, lo que provocó que a ésta se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-Lo siento, estoy frío.-se disculpó Draco rápidamente.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, y con una sonrisa en sus labios negó con la cabeza. Le cogió ambas manos y las puso entre las de ella, calentándolas. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y él recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Has cambiado.-susurró ella.

-No es cierto.-dijo él separándose de ella.

-Has cambiado.-volvió a decir Hermione con más seguridad.

-No he cambiado.-dijo obstinadamente él cruzándose de brazos.

-Has cambiado. No sé cuando ni como ni por qué, pero has cambiado, quieras o no quieras aceptarlo.

-¿Quieres saber qué es lo que me ha cambiado?-preguntó Draco acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Hermione le miró, alzó una ceja y asintió lentamente. Él la cogió de la barbilla y suavemente se la levantó para dejársela a la misma altura de la suya. Con el otro brazo le rodeó la cintura, acercándola más a él. Ambos miraban los labios del otro, que estaban a escasos centímetros.

-…has sido tú…-dijo y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Sintieron que miles de entes les recorrían el cuerpo a medida que iban profundizando el beso. Ninguno sabía decir que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando por sus mentes. El beso era suave, cálido, hermoso… dulce, y a la vez apasionado… pero tierno… en fin,… indescriptible.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí besándose, acariciándose y abrazándose. Ninguno de los dos quería irse. Sentían que era un sueño y que si se separaban el uno del otro se despertarían para volver a la cruda realidad.

De repente, la puerta del invernadero se abrió. Ellos se separaron y asustados fijaron sus miradas en la persona que había abierto la puerta.

Era el pequeño Gryffindor.

-Siento la interrupción, pero Dumbledore dice que si pensáis ir a cenar.

Hermione y Draco se miraron, y se echaron a reír. Y así, cogidos de la mano llegaron al Gran Comedor, donde se sentaron y comenzaron a cenar, ante la sorprendida mirada de los presentes. Al salir, Dumbledore les guiñó un ojo y les sonrió cómplice. Salieron del Salón cogidos de la mano y ya fuera de los oídos de los demás, Hermione comentó.

-Malfoy, ¿tú crees que Dumbledore sabía algo?

-No sé si lo sabía, pero sospechar, seguro que sospechaba algo.-respondió él.

Entonces se puso frente a ella y cogiéndola de las dos manos le sonrió.

-Granger, quiero mostrarte algo.-le dijo Draco.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa. Cierra los ojos.-le dijo él y cogiendo un pañuelo le vendó los ojos.

La cogió del brazo y comenzó a dirigirla. Hermione sonreía divertida, mientras se imaginaba el lugar al que Draco la podía llevar. Al poco rato, Draco se paró, pronunció unas palabras, avanzó unos pasos más y se volvió a parar.

-¿Preparada?-preguntó Draco a la vez que sonreía.

Hermione asintió y Draco le quitó la venda de los ojos.

Hermione se sorprendió.

-¿Es la Sala Común de Slytherin?-preguntó asombrada.

Draco sonrió, asintió y echo una ojeada al inmenso lugar pintado con los colores de las serpientes. Hermione avanzó torpemente entre los sillones de la sala y se sentó en uno junto al fuego.

-Son muy cómodos.-comentó Hermione alzando la mirada para encontrarse con la de Draco.

-Es verdad.-dijo él.

Entonces, Draco se dirigió a una mesa cercana cogió un libro, y se lo llevó a ella. Se lo enseñó y Hermione vio que era su libro.

-¿Te lo has leído?-preguntó cogiéndolo.

-No pude aguantar la curiosidad.-dijo él y le sonrió, a la vez que se sentaba al lado de la Gryffindor.

-Yo tampoco.-contestó ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Draco frunciendo el entrecejo, de una manera que a Hermione le resultó encantadoramente graciosa.

-Yo se lo cogí a Ginny. De echo me ha regalado un libro estas Navidades, para que no le coja los suyos. Dice que siempre se los estoy cogiendo.-rió Hermione.

-Así que eres una ladrona.-comentó Draco riendo.

-De eso nada. Ginny sabe que se los cojo. En todo caso el ladrón serías tú.-argumentó Hermione.

-Yo sólo lo cogí prestado.-respondió Draco divertido.

-Sí, claro.-ironizó ella.

Entonces, se puso a gatas y acercándose a él le besó. Él le correspondió en el beso, y ella le tumbó en el sillón sin dejar de besarle. Draco la rodeó con sus brazos. Hermione rompió lentamente el beso, y le miró. Él había cerrado los ojos y sonreía para sí mismo. Hermione recostó la cabeza en el pecho de él y le comenzó a acariciar el cuello y el pecho.

-Draco…-le llamó ella.

-¿Sí?-preguntó él, que había comenzado a acariciarle la cintura.

-¿Por qué estabas tirando piedras al lago la otra vez?

-No sé, quizás estaba tan nervioso por que no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo que… no vi otra manera de desahogarme.

-¿Y por qué me ignoraste?-preguntó ella.

Draco la miró.

-Supongo que no podía contestar a tus preguntas en aquel momento.-dijo él volviéndose a recostar.

Estuvieron un rato así. Tumbados Hermione sobre Draco. Acariciándose mutuamente. Draco miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que era ya muy tarde. Intentó incorporarse, pero recordó que Hermione estaba sobre él. La llamó, pero ésta no contestaba.

Se había quedado dormida.

Draco sonrió. Como pudo la sentó en el sillón y luego la cogió en brazos. La llevó a su habitación y la tumbó en su cama. Ella se encogió de frío, y él la arropó con su manta. Después, se acostó a su lado, abrazándola. Y ambos se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

**&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&**

¡Diablos! ¡Qué de tiempo! Jaja, perdónenme, juro que mis intenciones no eran esas (la de dejarles tanto tiempo), pero es que no he tenido tiempo. Y además, lo he ido dejando y dejando…. E imagínense… ¿nunca os ha pasado?

**Ana –** me alegro de verte! Que bueno que te guste! A mi también me suele pasar, eso de que se te olviden las historias. Gracias por leer!

**RociRadcliffe –** jaja, sí que son cortos, espero que este te lo compense un poco.

**Irene –** muchas gracias, de verdad. Espero que éste capi también te guste.

**MoonyGem**** – **me alegro de que te guste. La primera parte tiene siete capis, y la segunda, aún no lo sé, pero un poco más larga será, eso desde luego.

**Klass2008** – bueno, es obvio que la respuesta es obvia, no?

**AleJa M** – me alegro, yo también quiero aun Draco así, tu no?

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn** – sip, bueno, de eso se trataba no?

**Maria** – ya se que soy un poco malilla, pero la respuesta esta clara no?

**Cristin** – me alegro de ke te pasases!

**princesale** – me encanta que te encante!

**kmipotter** – gracias y bueno, eso es lo que dice el capi, no te as dado cuenta?

**Siara-love** - siento no haberte agregado, o te agregue al final? No me acuerdo, agregame tu en el caso de que no fuera así, vale? Soy **aurea14**(barra baja)**9**hot…

**Nany** – como tu por aquí? Me dejaste de piedra! Gracias por leer!

**Terry Moon** – por supuesto que iba a ser ella! Quien más! Jaja, si hubiera sido Ginny me matáis!

**vivis weasley** – ayayay, todas igual! De eso se trata, de que os quedéis con la intriga! Gracias por leer!

**yaiza malfoy** – un placer conocerte entonces, espero verte de nuevo! Y no soy nada! Jaja, solo una pequeña diablilla…

**.-Lovely-Sheikah-.**– no lo entendí, pero igualmente gracias por leer.

**Palo **– gracias! Pásate de nuevo!

Gracias también a todos aquellos que no dejaron reviews, pero espero que esta vez sí que me los dejen. Como ven he sido buena y no les he dejado otra vez con la incertidumbre.

Además, cuantos más reviews, más pronto subiré el capítulo. Y vosotros contentos y yo también.

Cordiales Saludos y hasta el _ÚLTIMO_ capi:

_AureaAspen_


	7. La deuda

_7º Capítulo; La Deuda._

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana. Draco se despertó poco a poco. Había tenido un hermoso sueño. En el que conseguía declarársele a Hermione. Se maldijo por haber despertado. Abrió los ojos y al mirar a su lado, la encontró ahí, aún dormida. Estaba inmensamente bonita. Tan relajada, tan dulce, tan tierna. Le acarició la mejilla y ella buscó su mano. Se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

-Hola.-le saludó con voz ronca.

-Hola, Granger.-la saludó él dulcemente.

Ella se apoyó en sus codos y le dijo:

-¿No crees que deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres?

-Prefiero llamarte por el apellido.-respondió él.

-¿Y eso por qué?-le preguntó Hermione extrañada.

-Por que sólo yo te llamo por el apellido.-le contestó.

-Ah,…ya.-dijo ella.

Sus labios se acercaron y se besaron tiernamente. Saboreándose mutuamente. Se separaron suavemente y juntaron las dos frentes.

Se sonrieron.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Las vacaciones llegaban a su fin y Draco y Hermione estaban preocupados. ¿Cómo se tomarían sus amigos su relación?

Los días que quedaban los pasaron juntos, paseando y hablando, y yendo a Hogsmeade.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Llegó el último día, y los dos se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Hermione había dormido con él (sólo dormir) desde que se quedó por primera vez en su Sala Común.

Llegaron a la habitación del chico y entrelazando las manos se acostaron el uno junto al otro. Al cabo de un rato ella dijo:

-Me voy.

-Quédate esta noche. La última vez.-le pidió él.

-Eso es lo que has dicho todas las noches anteriores.-dijo ella.

Draco le puso ojos de cachorrito y ella aceptó. Con un beso, se dieron las buenas noches y se durmieron abrazados, el uno junto al otro.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, pues llegarían sus compañeros en el tren. Los dos bajaron a esperar en la estación.

Se pusieron a esperar separados, y de vez en cuando se echaban miraditas y se sonreían. Una de esas veces, les sorprendió el silbato del tren.

Todos los que estaban allí, buscaron con la mirada el tren, que se acercaba a una buena velocidad. Se paró justo delante de ellos.

Harry y Ron bajaron y ambos abrazaron a Hermione, efusivamente.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Ron.

-Bien.-asintió ella risueña.

-Te veo contenta¿ha ocurrido algo bueno que nosotros no sepamos?-preguntó Harry sonriente.

-Puede.-dijo ella devolviéndoles la sonrisa.

Los tres se miraron y se abrazaron de nuevo entre múltiples risas.

A pocos metros estaba Draco, saludando secamente a los dos armarios empotrados que tenía por amigos.

Miró en dirección a Hermione y ésta le devolvió la mirada sonriente, a lo que él también sonrió. Hermione se zafó de sus dos amigos y se dirigió a Draco.

-¿Qué quieres Granger?-le espetó Pansy.

-Sólo quería recordarle a Malfoy que aún le debo una cosa.-dijo ella sonriente.

-¿En serio?-preguntó él desconcertado.

-Así es.-dijo ella y señaló al cielo.

Draco observó el cielo y lo comprendió.

Mientras Harry y Ron no entendían nada, al igual que ninguno de los que estaban alrededor de Draco. ¿Desde cuándo se llevaban bien esos dos?

-¿Y me lo quieres dar ahora?-preguntó sonriente.

-Exacto.-asintió Hermione.

-Si insistes.-dijo él y se encogió de hombros.

Entonces le cogió de la corbata y le besó frente a la mirada de asombro que tenían todos los presentes. Él le rodeó la cintura y ella el cuello.

Se separaron mínimamente, y mirándose a los ojos, apoyaron sus dos frentes.

-Te quiero.-le dijo Hermione.

Draco le dio un corto y dulce beso.

-Te amo.-le susurró él al oído.

Ella sonrió.

…_Fin_

* * *

Sinceramente, tengo este capítulo escrito desde hace, meses, o incluso más. Si no lo he publicado antes ha sido debido a mi manía de querer publicarlo el día de Reyes. Pero por problemas con el ordena (que ún no se solucionan), no he podido hacerlo antes. Espero que os guste el final.

Y también espero poder corregir el fic entero, añadiéndole cosas que se me han ido ocurriendo, pero que en su momento no fueron dichas.

Gracias a todos los que esperaron pacientemente el final y a todos los que por el msn me han dado la vara para que lo termine. Y como no, a todos vosotros, agudos lectores.

**_AureaAspen_**


End file.
